The Ship of Dreams
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Draco set off on the Titanic, set in for a new love and a crazy adventure. He lived through his ups and downs to tell the tale, surviving the ship's fatal fall. His love, however, didn't. But he went on with life. DMHG. Follows movie's plotline.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me, obviously. If you didn't know that, you should be ashamed to be reading this. Very very very ashamed. The plot of the Titanic movie is not mine either…it belongs to the people who wrote/thought of it. I also used quotes from the movie…

A/N: This plot bunny just came to came to me randomly one day…I wasn't doing anything Titanic related, so it was VERY random. It took me by surprise, but I really really wanted to do it. But I never finish my completed stories. So I made a deal with myself. I'd write the first few chappies before hand. And then I'd post. That way, I have back up chappies. But I'll only post those if this gets a good response.

Anyway, enough rambling, onto the fic.

* * *

Draco leaned back in his armchair, wincing as his weary limbs cracked loudly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which was white with old age, not that it had much of a difference to change. It was already almost white in the first place.

He pursed his lips in thought, staring at his granddaughter, who had her eyes glued to the TV as usual. Draco shook his head in amusement, a small smile on his lips and the corners of this eyes scrunching, making his wrinkles even more apparent.

Kids and TV these days. How could they watch some random nonsense when they could be cracking open a good book? And not some of the boring rip offs they have now. No- they should be reading the classics. Pride and Prejudice. Jane Eyre. Great Expectations. The Picture of Dorian Gray. Moby Dick. Tom Sawyer. The good stuff. The stuff his beloved had introduced him to.

Oh how he himself yearned to read a book again. If only his eyesight was better. Then he would be able to immerse himself into her books. To become absorbed into a whole new world filled with wonder and excitement. To imagine himself in a new mystery or adventure.

But then again, his adventure had already come and gone, like the wind. Came and went, never to be mentioned again. And what a big wind it was...His whole life turned upside down with just one moment. Just because of one ship. And one person.

He gave a nostalgic sigh, his fingers roaming up to his neckline. It wasn't there obviously. The Heart of the Ocean. No. The big blue diamond was too valuable to show... It was valuable in price, but also valuable in emotion. He wouldn't bear to part with it and if someone knew where it was, it'd be snatched out from his grasp, just like his love.

And anyway, it was a girl's necklace. He would look like an idiot wearing it

He was lost in his own nostalgic little world... until he heard one word emit from the TV screen. The one word that changed his life as he knew it. The word 'Titanic.'

His heart jumped up into his throat as the word reached his ears. He could hear his heartbeat pounding loudly as a sudden surge of adrenaline rushed through him. His head snapped up to stare at the TV in shock, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Are you okay Grandpa?" Amanda questioned, noticing the distressed look on her grandfather's face. She looked back and forth between the TV and her grandfather, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Grandpa?"

Draco didn't answer, but instead stared at the picture on the screen. The men on the screen where restoring and old picture they had found in a safe. Draco's breath caught, which made Amanda stare at her in puzzlement. What was so great about the picture?

It was just of a curly haired woman, wearing only necklace around her neck. A hand was draped across her bosom. A nude, erotic picture…and a big diamond.

Was her Grandpa going hot and horny for the lady? Amanda quickly shook the thought out of her head. It brought a horrible mental image along with it. A very wrinkly pruney looking one that made her want to run to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach.

But instead, she watched her grandfather, who sat up a little straighter and leaned closer to the screen, squinting his eyes.

"Amanda. Fetch me my glasses," Draco's quiet voice croaked out in a hurried fashion, which had Amanda blinking at her absently. "Amanda!"

Amanda got up quickly and grabbed the glasses, bewildered at her grandfather.

Draco snatched them and put them on as quickly as she could. He stared at the TV screen even more. Amanda watched a stricken look appear on Draco's face.

"Look, Grandpa, I'll just turn the chan-" Amanda began to say.

"No, don't." Draco interjected in a whisper. A small smile spread across his face and he closed his eyes in remembrance.

"Do you know her?"  
Draco opened his eyes, a tear slipping out in the process, "Yes...It's my…my love."

* * *

A/N: I was going to leave it at the part when he starts his story, but I decided to tease you guys a little bit. So here's your prologue.

As I said before, this plotbunny was bugging me. I haven't been studying because of it though, which I really really should have been doing. If I fail my CSTs (California Standardized Testing), it's all this fanfic's fault. What? I need to blame something. SO when my parents come up to me and ask, I can just point to the computer. "Don't hurt me! It's the fanfic's fault!" hehe. I can just imagine that happening.

Hope you guys liked it. Your responses will let me gauge if I want to continue it or not…and the rate at which I update. The faster the reviews come, the more I'll want to update…that's just the way I am…

I know its short, but the next chappie will be up soon!

I actually hope I can finish this fic this time…I beg- I mean _wish_ for your support.

**OKAY! One other thing: In the movie, they have sex in the cargo hold of the ship. I don't know whether I should include that part in this fic or not. I'm not so good with lemons, but I could try…I've never actually tried to write one…But I'll leave the choice up to you all. If you want to see the cargo scene, please say so in your review. Yay for voting! Democracy FTW! **

OH yeah! I learned the dance steps to the Thriller! Haha. Its soo fun. Step. Step. Step. Step. Twitch. Step/ Twitch. Twitch. Turn! Hehe. We had to learn and perform a dance for PE. My groups chose the Thriller. We just preformed it today. Eh. It went horribly. Both of my friends (who were in my group) were in HORRIBLE moods. One of them had to have her cat put down…and the other….well…I don't know about her. I didn't ask. I don't want to push around her. Little things set her off.

XOXO

Flame

PS: My author's notes are too long…I ramble too much!

Disclaimer: See the first chappie. I'm not going to type the same thing up again.


	2. The First Look

Disclaimer: See the first chappie. I'm not going to type the same thing up again.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I love you guys! More specifically, I love: Miss Mary Sue, larrythestapler, Gabrielle, Princess Ducky, Lizzy likes the hot guy, Hermione'sBFF454, Jika, and last but not least, riceeaterxD! Virtual brownies/cookies/cake/hot cheetos for you all!

* * *

A few days later found Draco and Amanda where sitting in a small room, the portrait of Hermione laying in front of them. All around them were pictures and maps and artifacts from the famous ship.

People surrounded them, all of them eager and curious. The greedy little diamond grabbing punks. Draco could just feel their questions oozing out of them, even from his own granddaughter. He'd answer them. But he'd answer them slowly, making them itch for the answer that they wanted.

The answer about the Heart of the Ocean. That was all the greedy people wanted to know. They just wanted to get their hands on the invaluable jewel, nothing else.

They didn't care about all the other priceless artifacts they recovered. They didn't care about the memories that they brought up.

The memories. The drawing.

Draco traced the picture with his finger and soon became immersed in his thoughts as all his memories from that night rushing back to him in an overwhelming manner.

He could smell the candles that were burning when this drawing happened. He could see her face as he looked over the paper, drawing skillfully the whole time. He could see her pretty face looking up at him in wonder as she took in the drawing, her mouth whispering the question, "That's me?" He remembered picking her up and spinning her around the room in a jovial manner. He remembered being youthful.

He sighed, just wanting to go back to be young again.

To be in love.

To be with her.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Amanda looked on in a worried expression. She walked up to her grandfather and led the old man to a chair. Draco kept his eyes closed, letting his granddaughter lead the way.

He sat down slowly, his eyes trained to the many artifacts recovered. His hands roamed over the familiar items.

His mirror. Oh he gave a small snort, remembering the days he would just primp in front of it for fun. Back before he knew that there was more to life than beauty and arrogance. Of course, that was when he met her. He prattled on about it…enjoying the oozing annoyance from the diamond grubber.

He gasped as a small hairbrush met his eye. He sighed and ran the tips of his fingers over the worn and broken bristles. It was broken beyond use, not like he would ever use it again- he didn't have enough hair to run a brush through.

Draco bit his lip as he noticed a broken dragon toy lying on the table. A gasp rose to his lips as his hands jerked to it. "Oh my," he whispered softly, picking it up and cradling it to his chest. The hard plastic felt lifeless and cold underneath the pads of his fingertips.

The empty blue eyes of the toy stared up at him. The beautiful blues and greens that had been painted onto the plastic was worn away by the wish wash of the ocean by then. Draco's ringer ran over a broken stub where there used to be a wing, tracing the contours of the dragon.

His toy dragon. It was probably his most prized possession back in the day. He could pour out his heart to it, and it wouldn't tell anyone- obviously, it was an inanimate object.

It was also his best friend. Until she became his best friend...

Draco bit his lip and put the toy back onto the table, his eyes roaming over all his other possession that had been retrieved from the trip.

"Are you ready to go back to the Titanic? Will you share it with us?"

The question caught Draco by surprise, even though it shouldn't have. It was something he knew he would have to do ever since he saw the portrait. He had been gathering his strength until then.

He'd never told the story before. It had always stayed in his own mind, never to reach the ears of a living soul. He held it all in; his feelings, his thoughts, his regrets, his love. No one knew of anything. No one comforted him. No one held him and told him it'd be okay. Instead, he just went on with life, pushing his memories into the back of his mind, never dwelling on it for too long, lest the pain should arise.

But he didn't know if he could handle it. Not physically, but emotionally. The past held too much pain for him. There was too much love.

Draco sighed and let himself become immersed in his memories. He gulped, a tear slipping down his cheek. He'd start from the beginning. How it all happened. It all flowed back to him easily, as if it was just…yesterday.

Draco looked up at the curious face of his charge. He closed his eyes slightly, bracing himself, and nodded.

"It's been 84 years...and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the 'Ship of Dreams,'" he paused for a second, swallowing the foul taste in his mouth. The taste of pain. "And it was…It really was."

* * *

A/N: Yes. I know this is short too. Sorry. It'll start getting longer, I promise.

Review please! The next chappie will be up soon.

**OKAY! One other thing: In the movie, they have sex in the cargo hold of the ship. I don't know whether I should include that part in this fic or not. I'm not so good with lemons, but I could try…I've never actually tried to write one…But I'll leave the choice up to you all. If you want to see the cargo scene, please say so in your review. Yay for voting!**

Less rambling to make up for my annoying rambling last chappie.

Thanks for reading! Please review…and make your vote…

XOXO

Flame

PS: Oh yeah…and the contest on my profile is still going on! Anyone who hasn't already guessed can check out my profile for the rules. You could win a fic!


	3. The First Touch

Disclaimer: See the first chappie. I'm not going to type the same thing up again.

A/N: **_This now switched into 1st person- Draco's point of view._** If you think about it, it's him narrating the story. Sorry if this causes any confusion.

Thanks for your reviews! I love you guys! Particularly: larrythestapler, Miss Mary Sue, Jika, Princess Ducky, Gabrielle, SakuraPetals14, and last but not least, Lizzy likes the hot guy.

Here is the actual begining! Yay!

* * *

The day was new, and the sun was up. Loud yells and chatter filled the air with a merry feeling. People swarmed the area, all chancing a glimpse at the ship- some lucky enough to have tickets aboard.

Lines filed onto the grand vessel, people pulling suitcases behind them. Happiness and wonder surrounded the ship. Children gazed on in marvel at the unsinkable ship, all of them questioning their parents and pointing out the little things.

Regal looking cars roamed in slowly, trying not to run over the hordes of people filling the road with their mass. I emerged from one myself, a young pug-faced girl at my side. Pansy Parkinson was her name…my fiancée.

At first, I admit I was unimpressed. "Ship of Dreams? It looks like a regular old ship to me. Rather like all the other ones I've been on." Those were the first words that came off of my lips as I got out of the car. And it was true from my perspective.

Yet, I could hear the commoners staring in awe, their eyes wide in amazement. I had scoffed and kicked one or two here and there that where annoying me with their blatant staring. I remember scoffing as I noticed a young woman trying to get onto the ship, claiming that she lost her ticket. Commoners were so stupid.

Did they actually think that they could be able to sneak onto the big ship? Obviously they did, because I noticed the same thing quite a few times, each of them making their own excuses, each wilder than the last. A little kid was saying his parents were on the ship. A middle-aged man claimed that his ticket got stolen. There was even an old man claiming to be the captain- I had spat at the last man, insulting him rather thoroughly. I was rather rude back in the day, along with being arrogant.

My family was one of power and stature. The Malfoys were a well respected bunch and I was proud to be one of them myself. But then again, being a Malfoy meant putting up with pug-faced fiancées who got on my nerves.

Pansy was one of the ugliest and rudest girls I knew. But she was rich- richer than the Malfoys. And thus, our parents decided to get us engaged. To be frank, I hated her. I hated her very essence. Her very name.

Her parents knew of my resentment. Maybe that is why they bought tickets to the Titanic for my family, Pansy and me- to try and win me over. Needless to say, it didn't work. Nothing would get me to like Pansy…Not even is she had gotten one for those…Hmm what do you call them? Oh plastic surgery things…Of course, we didn't have those back in the day…

Now what was I talking about?...Oh! Right, the ship.

I was walking onto the ship with my normal grandeur…My posture was stiff and my chin up with pride. I walked with Pansy's arm looped through mine and as we went, I felt more and more suffocated. It was the one ship that would carry me to my marriage…my imprisonment in Pansy's arms.

I didn't even want to kiss her, much less procreate with her.

Right then and there, I felt like pushing Pansy away. Maybe jump into the ocean. Anything was better than her. Anything and everything. I longed to yell and cry at the top of my lungs. To be free. I just never learned how…

I longed to be like those commoners. The ones that never learned how to be proper. The ones like those two buffoons that where just running onto the ship. I gave a laugh as they ran on, both of them, one girl and one guy, jumped and yelled, laughing all the way.

The brunette girl brushed right past me quickly. I grabbed her hand as she passed. Her head turned back to reveal those fierce, bold eyes. She wriggled her wrist in a fruitless effort to get free. I smirked at her, my eyes narrowing intimidatingly. It was a Malfoy look that I handled pretty well.

She just glared back. I immediately liked her. She was…sassy. And neither was she intimidated by my power and stature. She was different and unique. It was a bit refreshing having her looking at e like that.

Her pink pouty lips were perfect and absolutely kissable. Her curly brown hair framed her face beautifully. And her eyes. Oh, her eyes were like little jewels. Her beautiful brown topaz eyes glowered at me with passion and feeling. Oh- My mind immediately started imagining her with that face in the bedroom.

"Hermione!" The girl's head turned at the call. I looked up too, to see who was calling. It was Potter. The girl was probably his girlfriend or something. Potter was another upper class boarder for the Titanic. Frankly, I didn't know much about him. Nor did I want to.

But, Hermione (as it seemed the girl was called, resumed her struggles with more vigor upon seeing her friend. "Hermione! Come on! Stop flirting with Malfoy."

It seemed that he knew who I was to, as he sent a glare my way, and not a very good one at that. I, however, let Hermione go, watching as she stumbled.

She got up, rubbing her wrist. The girl stuck her tongue out at me before walking to her friend. She stuck out her tongue at me! That was a first. I was…intrigued, to say the least. I watched as eh back disappeared among those of the scurried crowd.

"Draco…Darling, let's go," Pansy's hand on my arm jerked me out of my reverie. I snarled at her and pulled my arm away.

"I am not your darling Parkinson." The words left my mouth before I could even register what I was saying. It was my natural reaction to shun ugly girls. How could I help that?

Pansy started tearing up, just like the emotional girl she was. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her lower lip quivered as she looked at me with a mixed expression of shock and hurt. I really didn't know what she was shocked about. I'd shunned her before to, and I never would stop.

She actually clung onto me even more as she cried though, begging me for forgiveness. I just shook my head sadly. How could I forgive her for being ugly? It's not like she could change that, no matter how much make up she put on. If only she was more like that…brunette that I saw. Hermione.

Hermione was beautiful to say the least. Her whole presence seemed to twinkle. She was radiant and stunning, her body attracting the eyes of not just mine, but the eyes of many men onboard.

But back to Pansy. She was crying and clinging as usual, when her parents noticed. I have only one thing to say. They were not happy. The two dragged the poor girl off into their little suite.

My own parents took me to ours, proceeding in giving me an earful. It was the usual stuff about how this union is for the best of everyone and how I should be treating Pansy right or else we'd lose our deal. I just nodded absently, drowning out their droning. Instead, I stared at myself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall behind them. Damn I looked good.

"Now get ready, Draco. We have a party to go to." My head snapped up at my father's announcement.

"A party? Already?" I whined rather unMalfoyly.

"Yes." He gave me a look of dismissal, signaling for me to leave. I just sighed and got up from my spot.

My closet was huge. It had to be, to fit all my cloths. I'm afraid to say that my looks where my life. I didn't really care about anything back then. It was all just the same gloomy nonsense I had to put up with everyday.

There was never anything refreshing or new in life, but yet all the dreary things kept changing. They became even more and more dreary. My life was stuck at a standstill then. I couldn't go back, but neither could I go forward.

Forward, there was only more pain in wait for me. I would have to shoulder the burden of the Malfoy industries. I would have to marry Pansy and eventually bear children with her. I would have to live in the same stifling old society for the rest of my life, suffocating myself with the monotonous trials of life.

The same monotonous parties like the one I was preparing for.

But still, I prepared, pulling on my suit and adjusting everything. I sat in front of my mirror, smoothing back my hair and giving myself a big grin- a big fake forced one.

Smiling wasn't something I did naturally. Everything came out as a smirk for me. I just wasn't good at smiling. It was something that I eventually learned to do.

Now, thinking back, I was too stressed and tense to smile. I never learned how to cut loose and enjoy the world. How to follow my own rules rather than my father's.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It was a bit longer too. Yay!

Sorry for anyone who likes Pansy. I like her too...I just needed to bash her a bit, because that is what Draco would do. If you don't like her, then be happy...

I hope the switch form third person to first didn't confuse anyone too much.

And, I think I have come to a decision about the cargo hold/lemon scene. I'll probably have foreplay and then cut it off with a page break or something. I don't want to have s full lemon because 1) its hader and 2)i don't want ti change the rating. I'll just try to get it as very elaborate foreplay.

REVIEW please! They make me want to write more and thus update faster...I know you guys are reading! It's not too hard to click the review box and type in somethign like 'Awesome fic' or 'Update soon' though I would prefer longer reviews...

I LOVE YOU ALL! Haha I jsut felt like typing that.

XOXO  
Flame

PS: Stay safe! Wash your hands! I got a new bottle of hand sanitizer. If you don't know what I'm talkign about, then you need to get your head away from your computer and into the world...I doubt no one doesn't know what I'm refering to...It's like all over the news...and the gossip...and now, its becoming the butt of a lot of jokes...But anyway, stay safe! -passes out virtual hand sanitizers-


	4. The First Conversation

Disclaimer: See the first chappie. I'm not going to type the same thing up again.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I love you guys! Especially: Hermione'sBFF454, Jika, SakuraPetals14, Princess Ducky, Miss Mary Sue, Neozeka, typicalgurl1, Gabrielle, riceeaterxD, and last but not least, Lizzy likes the hot guy. Hehe...And LarrytheStapler.

Okay. Here's what you've been waiting for! Their first conversation. Yay!

* * *

It was only the first night on 'The Ship of Dreams' and yet, I was already being dragged off to a party. Contrary to popular belief, I hated parties. They were always so stifling and uptight. Everyone dressed up and sat around talking about money or politics- or both.

Society is a fickle thing. They only like you if you have money. Once that's gone, so are you. And at that time, my wealth was growing. My marriage with Pansy would seal off hundreds of thousands of dollars in my name. And thus, I needed to familiarize myself with the rich society of the day, including the snobby old men and arrogant ugly women.

They all just dressed up and sat around chatting and getting drunk. It was actually quite. Pitiful. They seemed to think that just because they were rich, they were better than everyone else. All they did was kiss the feet of the people who were richer than them and let their own feet be kissed by those poorer- metaphorically of course.

Gossips filled the room, along with forced laughter from the crowd. It was always forced. You could see the strain on their faces from a mile away. In reality, no one cared about anything. All they cared about was themselves.

They didn't care that I didn't even open my mouth to speak that night. Nor did they care. They were all too immersed in themselves.

I was sick of it all. So I dismissed myself, not that anyone noticed. I walked about, feeling uncomfortable in my tux. The cool ocean breeze, however, refreshed me in a way. It washed over me in its cool gentle tones, whipping through my blond hair. I softly let my eyes close, relaxing at the soft touch of the wind.

A sigh rose to my throat as I leaned against the ship railings. The sea was so calm and simple. I slowly eased open my eyes and took in the stunning sight before me. The sun was low in the sky, offsetting the colors of the sea. The sky was hued with vivid yellows, oranges, and reds. The sea took the same hue. I could smell the salty fresh air I loved.

I relaxed, feeling my tension slowly ebb away. I could hear the birds chirping soothingly, as the sea whispered sweet nothings in my ear. The sight, the sounds, the familiar feel of the sea all lulled me into a state of leisure, easing off all my anxieties and troubles. I sighed in contentment.

If only, I could stay with the sea, be with it for forever. That was the only thought that ran through my head when I climbed over the railings. I made the simple calculations, figuring that I'd die by the time I fell in the water. I'd be reunited with my ancestors and away from Pansy. It was a win-win-win-win situation.

I was on the other side of the railings when it happened. I was just a few seconds away from death when…

When she showed up.

In one single sentence, she turned my whole life upside down. If she hadn't even showed up, I would have been in Heaven by now. She saved me. With her sentence, she gave me life. She let me live.

"You shouldn't do that."

I jerked out of my trance-like state when I heard her. Her soft yet strong voice broke through my suicidal thoughts like an arrow piercing through the air. My eyes snapped open, even though I never realized that they had closed.

I turned around and looked back at the voice in alarm. There she stood; the girl from before-Hermione. Her arms were crossed over her chest; a pointed look on her face was directed at me. She was still beautiful; her pink lips pulled up into a smirk, and her eyebrow raised at me.

"Is that so?" I asked calmly, giving her a calculating look in response. Her eyes widened slightly at my nonchalance and she shook her head sadly.

"Yes. You could fall," she explained slowly, enunciating every syllable, as if talking to a 2 year old. I rolled my eyes and stared down at the churning water a few feet underneath me. My death was so close, yet so far.

"I know." My response was icy cold, just like the arctic wind rushing over me.

"You're crazy." Her statement brought a smirk to my face. Yes, I was slightly crazy. But then again…who wasn't? Craziness is a human trait.

"So are you," I replied curtly. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"I suppose, but I'm not the one trying to jump off a boat," Hermione pointed out. I immediately found it interesting that she didn't deny her craziness. She was different. Any other girl would jump up to her own defense, denying it.

"Who says I'm going to jump off?" I countered with a smirk. I closed my eyes again, letting the relaxing feelings rush over me again.

"My instincts." Oooh. Good comeback. She was smart.

"So maybe I am. Why do you care?" I asked as snobbily as I could. I needed to scare her off. Make her scamper from a mouse. Otherwise, she could be blamed for my death. I didn't want that. She was too beautiful to impose my death on.

Silence lay between us as she pondered her answer. Or maybe she had left my now.

"Because I do." Oh, No such luck. But then again, if she hadn't left, I probably would've still jumped.

I snorted. "What kind of answer is that?"

"Mine." Her gentle voice held a matter of fact tone. I could just imagine a smirk placed on those perfect bow lips as she said it.

"Well. Hopefully, I won't be with you much longer," I said softly, tilting my head up and opening my eyes to look up at the night sky, "I'll be with God."

"Who says Saint Peter will let you in?" Her voice took a curious tone as she said this. I just sighed and shook my head sadly. She probably noticed my tuxedo and my apparent wealthiness. Maybe she wasn't different. Maybe she was just like all the other diamond-grubbing girls I met.

But she wasn't. She was different.

It was apparent when I heard her footsteps approaching.

Getting closer and closer. The soles of her shoes clanked against the wooden floorboards. Then they stopped.

I heard scuffling coming from my right.

I turned my head around and looked at her. The crazy girl was climbing over the railing. My eyes shot wide. "What are you doing?!" I cried in astonishment.

"Maybe I'll meet Saint Peter with you." There was a small twinkle in her brown eyes as she offered me a smile.

I stared at her with my mouth agape. Talk about crazy.

"But you'd die!" I yelled at her. She paused mid-climb and looked up at me.

"And so would you," Hermione pointed out.

"You're too pretty to die." I admitted softly. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I admitted it. The cool wind did nothing to take the heat away.

"I'll have to die sooner or later. And you're handsome too." I blinked at her in surprise. No girly giggle erupted from her throat as she said this.

I shook my head sadly, getting her point. "Fine."

I climbed back over to the safe side of the railings. "I'm alive. Happy?" I asked in exasperation, giving her a pointed look.

She just shook her head, "Only if you are." And with that, she left.

Once again, I watched her until her back disappeared into the black darkness of the night.

Once she'd gone, I looked back at the sea and then up at the starry sky on wonder. One word sat at my lips.

"Wow."

I heaved a sigh, the one word running through my mind over and over again.

She was so…amazing. Logical. Smart. Gorgeous. And slightly crazy.

She quickly became the love of my life. The only thought running through my mind. The name I whispered when I was alone. The object of my dreams.

But then again, they were just dreams. Weren't they?

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think?

Please do review. They really do encourage me to update faster...and they make me feel loved! Spread the love...Hehe that's like becomeing my catchphrase...That and 'damn muffins.' Hehe. Anway review please.

XOXO

Flame


	5. The First Kiss and Hopefully the Last

Disclaimer: See the first chappie. I'm not going to type the same thing up again.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I love you guys! Especially: BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice, Miss Mary Sue, Ms. Weenie-who-is-much-less-of-a-weenie-by-now-and-more-or-a-sarcastic-femanist (I fixed it. You're mentioned in the last chappie...Hehe Sorry), riceeaterxD, Princess Ducky, SakuraPetals14, typicalgurl1, Jika, Gabrielle, fantasia-49, and last but not least, . Dudes...there have only been 4 chappies so far and in those four chapters, I got 36 reviews total!!!!!!!!!

This is more a filler chappie. Not much interaction here. However, the second part of this chappie is very very very very significant in the plot... Hemrione's not in here, but she'll be back in the next scene. However, there are a lot feelings and inner turmoils and confusion in this chappie...-shrugs- Anyway, enjoy.

Oh and eveyrone has Amanda to thank for this chappie...She told me to update...Which I find very amazing because she actually read it and liked it. When I had told her about the idea, she said one word to me, "FAIL!" So yay for Amanda!

* * *

"Schnoogly Muffin!" I was snapped out of my reverie as two hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?"

I gave a sigh. I already knew it was the hideous beast that I was forced to call my fiancée. I could hear the unmistakable high pitched shrieking of her voice sounded like yelling, even when she whispered in my ear. I winced at that, my eardrums feeling like they were going to explode. Her hot breath over my ear was a lot less than sexy, which she was trying to pass it off as.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and reached my hands up to grab the pair that was shielding my sight. I pulled her hands down. "I know it's you Pansy. I'd be stupid not to."

Pansy just gave a squeal anyway and enveloped me in her arms. I stiffened in her hold, trying to keep the physical contact to a bare minimum. I lifted my head up in an effort to not smell her breath, which was heavy with the scent of alcohol, and trying to keep the bile that was rising in my throat from spilling out of my mouth.

"Oh Draco…" She sighed, releasing more of her contaminated breath into the air. I swallowed the bile, wincing at the horrible taste in my mouth. A smile rose to her lips- and I gave a sigh of relief that her mouth was closed.

Then, I froze in shock as her finger came up and pulled my head down, until my breath was ghosting over her lips- thankfully, it wasn't vice versa or I would have been knocked out. Her breath was smelly enough without alcohol.

Her eyes twinkled up at me, full of lust. She started going on her tiptoes, leaning closer to my mouth for a kiss.

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing she would just disappear. But she didn't.

I had to improvise. The thought of pushing her away briefly crossed my mind, but my parents would probably kill me if I did that. Instead, I decided to imagine myself kissing someone else.

As Pansy's dry, cracked lips ghosted over mine, I kissed back, long and hard. I imagined they were Hermione's soft, supple ones. I pushed away Pansy's smell and imagined the scent of flowers coming off of Hermione to be filling the air instead. I imagined myself running my hands through her curly brown hair and that the arms around my neck where hers.

I pulled away softly, with a "Wow.' The hands around my neck withdrawed slowly and steadily. It was only when I opened my eyes, that I realized that I had just kissed Pansy…heatedly. And the fact that my pants where a bit too tight.

My eyes widened I noticed that her face stared up at me dreamily, "Draco…That was amazing." Her voice mellowed out a bit and she looked like she just got high off of my kiss, which she most likely did. A small giggle escaped her throat. "Draco? Did you just really kiss me?"

I gulped, wishing I hadn't. But I nodded anyway.

The hideous beast squealed and jumped up for joy theatrically. After a few seconds, she calmed down a bit, her eyes darting over my figure suggestively. The girls sauntered over, swinging her hips in huge degrees. She had a wicked smirk on her face, and her eyes were fixed at the constricting area in my pants.

My mind went into overdrive as I thought about how to get her away. I needed to keep her away from my crotch at all costs, especially since her hands were cupping it through the fabric of my pants. I panicked and just pushed her away, onto the floor.

Watery blue eyes looked up at me in shock. I just bit my lip and looked down, raking my mind for an excuse. "We can't do this. We aren't married yet." I could barely get the 'yet' out of my mouth.

The word hung in the air between us and hope lit up in Pansy's eyes. I hated leading her on like this. She thought I was warming up to her. It was obvious by the way she just hugged me and left.

But yet, as I watched her go, guilt ate away at me.

I had always pushed her away and showed her my disdain, but yet she was always persistent in her ways to get me to fall in love with her. And after, that, she probably thought that I was. I was getting her hopes up. She thought I was falling in love with her, but yet, I was falling for someone completely different.

I was falling for the person who saved my life

Hermione... Hermione...Damn I had to find out her last name...

----

"Why Malfoy, what did you do with Ms. Parkinson this evening?" A voice asked, as I reluctantly walked back into the room of the party.

I looked up at the man who was addressing me. The well dressed man, was watching me through slitted eyes, the corners of his mouth quirked downward. A Captain's hat sat snugly on his head.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about Captain," I announced softly, avoiding his eyes. I averted my eyes, looking around the room. A few people had left, and the others had dispersed among themselves.

The noise level, along with the amount of fake-laughing and gossips, had died down quite dramatically. My eyes flickered to the clock hung on the wall, noting how long I had been gone.

The whole escapade happened within the space of 2 hours. So much happened in so little time. But then again, the proverb was: Time flies by when you're having fun….and having suicidal thoughts apparently.

The Captain just gave a laugh, slapping me on the back in a hearty gesture. It was forced, just like all the others'. But yet, it held a spine-chilling feeling to it. The cold laugh gave me goose bumps and made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. At that time, I ignored the feeling, brushing it off as a figment of my imagination.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Malfoy. Ms. Parkinson is practically glowing," Captain commented, motioning over to the elated girl.

He was right. I had never seen her the way she was now. The hideous beast was glowing. A smile lit up her face like never before, threatening to split her face in half. Her eyes were twinkling and she chattered happily amongst her friends, the girls sitting with their heads close together and the whispers floating across the room.

I made her happy. The thought ran through my mind over and over again. I was the one who made her smile like that- no matter how unwillingly it was.

"I did nothing. It was just a kiss," I whispered, boring holes into the back of her head. I was talking more to myself than to the Captain, but he heard me anyway.

"A kiss? Maybe I had been mistaken, but I thought that you had a dislike for her," Captain said.

"I did. I do. How could you tell?" I didn't look up as I questioned him.

"I observe people. I find their strengths, their dislikes, and most of all…their weaknesses," the Captain murmured. My head snapped up to look at him in surprise. The man had a contemplative look on his face, a malicious grin forming.

I gulped and averted my eyes form his face, choosing to stare at the back of Pansy's head again. I didn't comment on the Captain's reply. Honestly, I didn't want to know.

"Why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know." My whisper was so soft that even I could barely hear it.

But across the room, I saw Pansy's head snap up. She slowly turned her head to meet my eyes. The girl sent a tentative smile at me, but her eyes were mostly geared on the Captain. Her eyes were wide with an expression I couldn't recognize.

The captain sent her a smug looking smirk and a nod of his head. She nodded her head, before biting her lip and turning away, back toward her friends. Yet, she didn't talk. Instead, she just stared into her lap as her friends around her laughed.

"Oh, well it seems that I should get going Malfoy. Send your parents my greetings, and to your lady." With a tip of his hat, he swept off.

I just stared after him blinking, wondering what was going on. What did Pansy know that I didn't?

Sighing, I shook my head.

I walked around the room, making a few mindless, polite conversations with some influential people. The same talks as normal- how great the weather was; how amazing the ship was; how beautiful the world was. After about an hour of it all, I was practically dead on my feet, trying to stifle the yawns that where rising to my mouth.

I made a show of glancing at the clock and proclaiming, "Excuse me, I must excuse myself. It is getting rather late." The old man who I was talking to just nodded and gave some murmurs of agreement.

I bid him adieu and left the room, going out onto the ship's deck. The wind was still blowing, sweeping my hair into my face. I shivered and pulled my coat closer in an effort to keep the warmth inside.

By the time I reached my cabin, my teeth were chattering. I gave a sigh of relief as the warmth of the room enveloped me. I pulled off my shoes and walked over to my bed with my sock clad feet. I didn't even bother to take off my jacket before falling into a deep, tired sleep.

* * *

A/N: ...-sigh- At first, I was goign to leave it off when Pansy left, but then it seemed a bit too short. So you guys better appreciate the long chappie... Please?

You can show your appreciation by reviewing. hint hint. -sigh- Now, I have to write more for this fic. I was planning on keeping 3 chappies ahead of my posts, but because I added the captain's part in this (it was supposed to be a seperate chappie) I need to write more...Hmm...

Well...Please do review! Spread the love. Hehe. Anyone wanna guess why the captain is so important? My own twist to the plot of Titanic...It's going to start not following the plot of Titanic after this chappie. The timeline will be the same, though... REVIEW!!!!!! Please...Hehe.

XOXO

Flame


	6. The Second Touch

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me, obviously. If you didn't know that, you should be ashamed to be reading this. Very very very ashamed. The plot of the Titanic movie is not mine either…it belongs to the people who wrote/thought of it. I also used quotes from the movie…

A/N: Haha I haven't updated in forever.

* * *

"Isn't it such a beautiful day?" I inquired to the world, throwing my arms out as I stepped onto the deck. The wind once again blew in my hair and the fragrance of the sea filled my nostrils.

Heads looked up at me, each of them shaking their heads in annoyance at my disturbance before going back to their own individual tasks.

One pair of eyes, however, stayed on me, boring holes into my face.

Just the eyes I wanted on me. I smirked and sent the owner of the chocolate brown eyes a flirty wink- one that would have made all the other girls on the ship squeal and possibly faint.

But then again, this girl wasn't ordinary. She made my heart leap…Okay, maybe not my heart, but at least my libido.

I sauntered over to the teen, who was lying in the sun reading a book. I made sure to stand in the sun, shading her face form the sun and thus, also creating a more handsome and striking view of myself.

"Isn't it such a beautiful day?" I reiterated, demanding attention from the girl who wanted so much to ignore me.

Hermione looked up and just raised an eyebrow. "A beautiful day? Wasn't it you that was yesterday about to take his own life?"

I feigned ignorance, tilting my head in confusion. Though, s small smirk played across my features. "Oh, I think you are mistaken, my dear lady," I said, grabbing her hand and placing a soft kiss upon her nimble fingers.

And yet, a blush did not stain her cheeks. Instead, she withdrew her hand and looked up at me with an expression akin to one of reproach. "So it wasn't you? I guess that means I have nothing to talk to you about," she announced with a sly grin.

She caught me. And she knew it.

"No. It was me," I stated simply, not wanting to leave her presence.

She looked up at me from her spot on the lawn chair. Then, she patted one beside her with one simple word on her lips. "Sit."

In a way, it was a command. One that I longed to follow. To sit down and talk to her. To worm my way under her skin. To share. To listen.

But yet, I refused, with one look at the dirty lawn chair laying in the dirt. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. My attraction to her was not worth seating my butt on that filthy, plebeian looking thing. I could practically see the dust particles settling on it.

Nope. Not worth it. "No," I said, my reply being as simple as her command.

"No?" She raised one elegant eyebrow at me.

"Yes. No," I said, before realizing how contradicting that sounded. "I mean, that yes, I said no."

"Why?"

What was with her and one word sentences?

"Because," I told her curtly.

"Because what?"

"Because something."

"Which something?"

Honestly, by then, I had lost track of what we were saying. These nonsense syllables and words held the majority of our second conversation. That is, until I got confused, thus abruptly ending the game.

"You. Me. Walk," I said, wanting to talk to her in a real conversation, without sitting down on the dreaded lawn chair.

She made a show of pursing her lips in thought, rubbing her chin and striking the pose of the famous statue, The Thinker. "What about my book?" she asked, holding it up, "How would I be able to finish it if I'm talking to you?"

"I think I'd be a bit more entertainment than that book," I replied whilst scoffing at the cover of the leather-bound tome in her hands.

Novels of Jane Austen…Hmmm Sounded boring.

"Maybe. But just by a bit. This novel is a bit too cheesy for my liking," Hermione teased, standing up with a flourish of her skirt. She gave a yawn, stretching her limb as the yawn escaped her mouth. With a sigh, she bent over quickly and grabbed her book in her hands.

"Well maybe you could tell me about it whilst we walk," I suggested, enjoying the feeling of her presence standing next to mine. I placed a hand upon hers, causing her to look up at me with suspicion in her eyes.

I just gave her a smirk, and brushed my fingers against her knuckles. "Relax, I was just going to offer to hold your book."

She knew I wasn't. We both knew I wasn't. But she handed me her book anyway, my hands dropping slightly, pulling at my shoulders, with the sudden weight.

"So, what's the book about?" I questioned, in an effort to get rid of the silence set upon us.

And that started her off on her long long long long LONG long long long LOOOOOONNNNNGGGG narrative.

I sighed as her chatter filled my ears, but hers not being mindless like that of many other girls. Instead, it held the insight and wisdom of someone who had seen much.

That's when I began falling in love with her. That day, as she talked under the cloudless sky and blazing sun about her passion. Books.

I had only one hope in my mind, to become the top of her list of priorities. Right up there next to Jane Austen.

Slowly, I began wooing Hermione. I was courteous to her and listened intently as she talked, bringing up my own points in between. I gave her my charming smirks and exhibited my chivalrous ways. I laughed and smirked and attempted charming my way into her heart.

She just laughed at me, her head shaking side to side in amusement and a pink blush spread across her face.

The wooing wasn't going too well.

But still, we met every day, sitting on the deck and casually chatting. Each attempt I made to get closer to her got me one step forward and two steps back.

She quickly began analyzing me, and my 'faults'. "You're so arrogant Draco," she announced one day.

I rose an eyebrow in question. "No I'm not," I declared matter of factly. In my eyes, I wasn't arrogant. I was right. Everything and everyone else was inferior.

"Yes you are. You are always putting everyone down and making fun of people. And you are always staring at yourself and complimenting yourself," she pointed out. I have to admit that she was pretty observant and she made a point. Neither was she afraid to say something like that.

Most people just put up with my attitude.

Hermione tried to mend me.

I actually did begin watching my words and actions after that, if only to make a better impression on her. But still, I DID change, albeit slightly, but change, I did.

My small improvements in mannerisms went unnoticed for the most part, unless people just didn't mention it for fear that it was an unconscious change and I'd go back to being a jerk. It was probably the last part.

I eased up on my insults, even to Pansy. I began helping out my parents with things once in a while. I chatted with random people and stopped being bratty. I let her influence me.

Even her influence on books rubbed off on me. Her praise and reviews of authors and books intrigued me. I was bored enough to convince her to let me into her book collection and allow me to borrow one or two.

Reading began to get my attention. I reveled in the imagination and the new world laying in wait between every page. Hermione and I would spend hours sitting and debating on books. Whether it was the obvious feminism in Jane Austen's books or the morbid gloom of Poe.

I slowly began falling deeper and deeper in love, and into a kind of obsession with her. She was the only thing on my mind, even when I was away from her. Her body was the object of my dreams. Her ideals where at the forefront of my mind. She was the only thing I thought about. Every day, I waited eagerly for our meetings.

Her laughter was the thing I longed to hear, and I found myself staring at her smiles. I began to notice the way her eyes sparkled at every giggle. Or the way she bit her lip in thought. Or how her teeth flashed when she smiled.

Near her, my palms sweated and my stomach did flip flops. Her gentlest touch upon my skin sent my heart leaping. At every look from her, I could literally hear my heart humping loudly in my chest and she made my mind wander.

I could watch as her eyes were furrowed in concentration and a serious look was set upon her face. Hermione's pink tongue slipped out and slowly ran across her bright pink lips. The only thoughts that where running through my mind would be. Did she wear lip gloss? No maybe not. She doesn't look like those vain girls that drown themselves in makeup and lip gloss. Like Pansy…

She made me realize how much of an individual someone could be and how you could live free, like she did. She was so different from the other girls…She just wasn't the stereotype.

But rather, she's natural. So pure. Her soft brown locks fell in curls around her angelic face. Hermione's soft complexion seemed so bright against the dark blues and grays of the sea. I loved staring at those chocolate eyes as she watched the sea roll by intently, her eyes following every move and ears milking in every sound.

I yearned to hold her in my arms. I dreamt of placing soft kisses on her sweet lips. I had visions of us dancing in the moonlight and me running my hand through her curly, brown hair.

She made me sigh and long. She made the corners of my mouth tweak up slightly at every comment. She made me smile for the first time. A true, real smile. And that, had made all the difference.

I didn't know how she felt though. I tried not to make my flirtations obvious and desperate enough for her to find me a whimpering fool. She would, however, send me secretive smiles and quick glances when she thought no one was looking.

I began to take that as a sign and increased my advances, giving her modest hugs and kisses on the cheek upon parting. A blush just colored her cheeks, but she went on as if nothing happened.

Every day, I made my advances more and more bold, trying to push away a feeling of guilt and foreboding feeling that stayed in me once I left Hermione's company. I may have loved Hermione, but I was still in essence, cheating on Pansy.

I had already gotten to giving Hermione a peck on the lips, the words "I love you," on the tip of my lips, when I finally decided that I needed to end it with Pansy, no matter the cost.

It was for everyone's good. The greater good.

* * *

A/N: Yeah its cheesy and cliche, especially that last line. Deal with it. I'm tired and sick...And beat up. Well not literally. I was playing soccer in PE today and I tripped (in an EPIC save of the goal), skidded, and scraped myself everywhere. The back of my left hand, both my wrists, both my knees, and even my chin (I fell face-first. I even got a mouthful of dirt). And now, I have a headache, a fever, a cough, and I have cuts all over. -sigh- This isn't a good week for me.

Reviews will cheer me up. -hint hint- Spread the love!

XOXO

Flame


	7. The Last Tear

Disclaimer: …see the first chappie.

A/N: I'm all depressed after writing this chappie. Major angst. –sigh- Isn't it odd that even the music I'm listening to is sad?

Anyway, it switched back to third person present.

* * *

"We fell in love, fucked like, bunnies, tried to defeat our bad guy, failed in doing so, shared a last kiss, and she died and I lived. There the end," Draco announced firmly, his voice cutting off abruptly as his eyes fluttered closed for a second, holding back the swirling emotion raging through his veins. His face crumpled into a painful grimace. His hands seemed to shake under everyone's watchful gazes.

Silence reigned over the full room, only the hollow echo of the swaying ocean filling their ears. It was Amanda's voice who spoke up through that silence, her voice ringing with the chime of bells. Laced with that chime was shock and curiosity.

"Grandpa?"

Those crinkled grey eyes slowly opened, glazed over and distant. His face dragged down, the wrinkles cutting through his face like weeping rivers through desolate, dry land. His pale lips pursed and he let out a steady stream of air. "Yes?" he croaked after an eternity of thick tension.

"I don't get it…" Right then, Amanda seemed to shrink in her surroundings, now back to being that little girl who sat in her favorite grandpa's lap listening to his colorful stories… Only he wouldn't tell this last story.

Draco stared down at her from his chair, suddenly seeing Amanda's beaming face and row of crooked, cavity-filled teeth. He saw her blond hair pulled up into the two pig tails of the past.

The soft padding of her feet against the hard wood echoed through the silent room as she got up, walking over to the old man. "Grandpa…" Her fingers laced through his old withered ones. His eyes closed again, staying there for a few seconds, his blond eyelashes barely visible against his pale skin.

"I'm fine," his voice croaked out sullenly in a deathly whisper.

Amanda shook her head, though Draco couldn't see the shaking. "No you aren't." She leant down next to his chair on one knee, her finger tracing over his bowed chin and lifting up his head. His eyes fluttered open as he looked into her eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to escape from his clutches. His adam's apple bobbed.

"You need closure," Amanda stated calmly, as if she wasn't consoling her Grandpa- the one that had always been there for her, holding her when she cried, telling her it would be alright, the one that lost that one first, true love in the disaster of the century. Her fingers ran over the tear that ran down his cheek and wiped it away, leaving only its track behind.

She couldn't change the past. That tear already fell. But she could make sure they didn't fall to far- far enough to destroy his heart.

"No I don't!" Draco replied hastily, pushing her hand away from him. His head turned away, denying the fact with the gusto of a typical man.

"Grandpa…please."

"I don't need any fucking closure! I need her!" Draco yelled out angrily, his voice cutting through the softness of the room. "It's over… It's been over. Why won't God just take me away already? I need her so much," Draco said, this time, his voice lowering to a soft, pained whisper- the kind that hurt your voice the more you did it.

His breath was ragged as it left his mouth and his eyes couldn't stop tearing up. One feminine finger was placed upon his lips. "Shh. Don't say that. I'd miss you." Amanda said it with a grin, taking the whole matter with the stride of a cheerful girl.

Draco wished he could be young again… If only they could have stopped it… Or gotten off on a lifeboat. It they could have lived.

"I miss her," he said calmly. "She was a horrible bookwormy, smarty-pants but I loved her." Draco said, swallowing that cliché lump in his throat that wouldn't just go away already. His eyes glazed over and a smile tweaked his lips as a distant thought, lost behind a mountain of fatigue, reemerged, bringing along her smiling face and her humongous book collection. Amanda could only nod desolately.

She blinked. Draco was silent once again, lost in himself. She never noticed when the others left. Maybe the sensed the emotion in the room and decided to give a little privacy. Or maybe they were sick of this all and wanted to go write a biography on Grandpa Draco.

"You know, I only married your Grandmother because my parents wanted an heir. It was their dying wish," Draco stated suddenly, breaking Amanda out of her thoughts. She looked up in surprise.

"You didn't love Grandma?" Hurt laced her voice at the thought that her Grandpa was heartless enough to just marry for a baby.

"No, I loved her- though more as a friend than a lover. She was beautiful, kind, and wonderful with your dad. I thoguth she was perfect," Draco said with a smile, "But then, Hermione kept showing up everywhere. I had hallucinations sometimes, and nightmares." He shuddered.

"The nightmares were horrible. Just her accusations, her saying she didn't love me, and sometimes, just our lovemaking… When we'd lay next to each other and bask in each other's warmth. Those would bet eh worst because I'd wake up next to your Grandma feeling as guilty as ever."

"Did you tell her?"

"About Hermione? About the Titanic?" Draco gave a hollow laugh. "No, I didn't dare. I was cowardish. I was afraid she'd leave me for loving someone else- for loving someone long gone by now… for not letting go already," Draco announced quietly as exhaustion roughened his words.

"Oh…," Amanda said, not knowing what exactly to say. She looked up at the teardrops that fell out of her Grandpa's eyes- the ones that fell faster than she could wipe them.

He forced out a small smile and ran a hand through his granddaughter's hair. "I just need some time alone."

"I'll go then," Amanda said, standing up hastily and wiping the dirt off her jeans. "I love you soooo much Grandpa."

As she shut the door behind her, she heard three words fall out of the old man's lips.

"I love you too."

Those were his last words.

She never got to hear the rest of the story.

Truthfully, she didn't care.

Her Grandpa was with his love now.

They were happy.

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god… I fell like crying. This is too depressing. Anyway, I couldn't handle anymore chappies for this even though I had the whole thing planned out. But I can't handle so much on my plate. So this is done until I can come back to it. SO once I have free time or am idea-less, I will pick this back up, delete this chappie, and continue at the last one and onward.

Please review and comment on this- even if you want to stab me because of this. And I just want to say thank you for following this and sorry for me being weak and spineless. For once, if you flame me, I won't cry… Well, I probably will, but I'll understand why.

Anyway, I gotta go tease my eldest aunt about turning 40. -snicker-

Thank you once again.

XOXO

Flame

PS: Spread the love- not the hate.


End file.
